


God Bless the Vicar of Grantchester

by charlottefrey



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Brown is a nurse and is transferred to Grantchester. Sidney Chambers the vicar shows interest in her, but is she able to fall for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Grantchester recently and fell in love with it right away. A friend, the lovely snowy-trees (tumblr) betaed for me and it is technically her character, i ship with Sidney.

Her eyes were trained on the book in front of her. When the train slowly came to a halt, she put the book into her bag and grabbed her two suitcases. She felt terribly nervous, her fingers shivering and her heart beating faster. The train stopped in an empty station and she checked the name of the station for the third time, though she had already asked twice, if it was actually the right stop. Climbing out, she got tangled with her bag in the door and a nice gentleman, who sat by the door, helped her. When she turned once more, she saw a man leaning against the wall. His black clothes gave away, who he was. The vicar of Grantchester.

   “Hello. I am Sidney Chambers.” He said, stretching out his broad, strong hand.

   “Sophie Brown.” She said, shaking it. Her green gloves were in her back, so she felt the rough, calloused skin on the inside of his palm. Unusual for a vicar.

   “I hope your journey was fine.”

   “Yes. The train wasn’t late fortunately, but it took quite a while.” Sophie replied and walked with Mister Chambers out on the street. No car in sight, but a small, old bike.

   “I’m sorry, I don’t own a car.” Her eyebrows were furrowed, when she turned at him.

   “You do everything by bike?”

   “Yes. Keeps you fit[C1] .” Mister Chambers laughed and put the bigger of the suitcases on the bike. “What in gods name is in there?”

   “Books.” Sophie admitted shyly.

   “Books. Just books?”

   “Not all of them, my brother will come down tonight to bring the rest, but I wanted to take as much as possible.” They began walking, both on the same side of the bike.

   “What for?” The vicar looked over to the woman.

   “Mrs Maguire told me, that I have a small bookcase in my room. And I didn’t want to store my books elsewhere, so if I have too much, I will send those I don’t need with my brother.”

   “Clever woman.” Mister Chambers smiled for the first time and Sophie, though usually not aware of such things, noticed the beauty in this man and blushed a bit.

   “I hope my brother will be allowed to eat at Grantchester, before he returns to London.”

   “Of course.” Sophie smiled at the vicar thankfully and they continued their way through the fields until they reached Grantchester. Next to the church was a small house, covered in ivy.

   “Welcome home.” Mister Chambers stopped and she walked a few steps forward, mouth opened by the beauty of the small house. Sophie turned and looked at the vicar. His short, blonde hair was hit by sunlight and shone like gold.

   “It’s beautiful.” The woman said, not knowing herself, what she meant.

   “Yes, I know. Mrs Maguire does a great job in taking care of me and Leonard.”

   “Your curate, isn’t he?”

   “Yes. And there he is.” She turned to spot a man, tall and slim walking out of the house. He looked somewhat distressed.

   “Is he fine, did something happen?”

   “No. He looks like that all the time.” The vicar by her ~~e~~ side smiled down on her and shrugged. The dark-haired man smiled broadly and walked towards them.

   “Hello. I am Leonard Finch.”

   “Nice to meet you Mister Finch. I am Sophie Brown.”

   “Oh please. Call me by my first name.” Sophie furrowed her brows. “O-only if it’s fine with you.”

   “Certainly. I’m fine with that.” She glanced over to Mister Chambers and he smiled once more.

   “Sidney, please.”

   “Alright.” Sophie said and smiled. She felt home a bit more.

   “Sidney! Could you control that dog of yours?” A voice shouted from the house. [C2] 

   “Mrs Maguire.” The vicar sighed and walked through the gate and up to the house.

   “Mrs M might be a goddess at cooking, but she can be…a bit cranky sometimes. But that’s why we love her.”

   “I think it’s time to meet her.” Sophie smiled and she walked with Leonard to the house. “About the dog…”

   “He’s a present for Sidney. Usually he takes care of him.” The curate hurried to explain.

   “I’m fine with dogs. Pets in general. What’s his name?”

   “Dickens.” Sophie laughed.

   “Dickens? Why this odd name?”

   “Mrs M swears a lot and says Dickens instead of a bad wor.” Leonard grinned and the woman laughed once more. When she entered the small house, she was welcomed by the smell of food in the air and barking.

   “Sidney, this dog in my kitchen!” A small woman barked at the vicar, who seemed to be close to fall apart with laughter. The dog sat in the corner and watched all of it with silence. When he saw Sophie, he ran towards her. Instantly dropping her bag and suitcase she patted the young dog.

   “Mrs M: This is our addition to the house.” Sophie rose hurriedly.

   “Nice to meet you.” She shook the other woman’s hand and earned a look.

   “We wrote.” Mrs Maguire looked at her suspiciously. “I still don’t understand, why we need a nurse, but let’s do the best of it.” She walked away and Sidney shook his head.

   “I’ll show you your rooms.” He walked to the stairs, the book suitcase in his hands.

   “Is she also always like that?”

   “Pretty much.” He laughed. “In this house, we all have weird habits. Me, for instance, listens to jazz all the time.”

   “You and my brother would make good friends.”

   “Really?”

   “Yeah. Steven has an obsession for jazz music. Never was there a day I didn’t woke to jazz in the morning and fell asleep to it, when I was at home after grandpa gave him a record…”

   “Prepared to do so here too?” Sidney asked, something like wickedness in his grey-blue eyes.

   “Seems like I have to.” She laughed. “I don’t mind.”

 

After she had put her things into the shelves and cupboards, her brother Steven arrived honking.

   “Little sister!” He laughed and stepped out of the car. His brown hair was windtousseld and he looked happy.

   “Hello Steven.” She hugged him and then she introduced him to Sidney, Leonard and Mrs Maguire. Together with Sidney Steven then carried the rest of her few possessions, when Mrs Maguire came out of the kitchen.

   “Sidney, before I forget it, the grass in the graveyard is pretty high.”

   “Shall I do it now.” He asked, at the moment a huge box full of books in his arms.

   “No, but tomorrow around midday you should have done it. The marriage, you know!”

 “Yes.” He said and continued his way upstairs.

   “Sophie”

   “Mrs Maguire?”

   “He is a heartbreaker, just so you know.” [C3] Then the older woman was off without any other explanation.

 

Sophie was laying on the bench outside, sleepily dozing in the warm sunshine, when she heard her brother voice.

   “Sophie…she was a nurse in war, so she has seen horrors, I will never be able to even imagine.”

   “You didn’t fight?”

   “No. My father went and didn’t come back. But before that, he told me, it was my duty to take care of my mother and sister, because I was their only hope to earn money.”

   “Why did she go?”

   “My grandfather was in World War one, lost his leg and part of his hearing. She cared for him so sweetly, loved him with all her heart. He used to call her his little doctor. When he died, she closed up. Stopped talking. When the war was declared, she came home a few days later and said: ‘I will go into war as a nurse’. Try to debate with her.” Steven sighed.

   “So she did it without her parents allowance?”

   “No. She was a legal adult by then already.” Sidney sighed.

   “And then?”

   “She was on the continent, until the war ended. Sophie saw the other side of the battlefields. The broken, the dead, the insane. [C4] It changed her and I think it also haunts her from time to time. When her boss decided to transfer her to a quieter place than London, she was not entirely happy but didn’t say a word against it. I think it’s somehow a relief for her.”

   “I fought too. I can understand it.”

   “Is that the reason for you becoming a vicar?”

   “Not entirely. It just felt right…no way to explain that properly.”

 

In the middle of the night, Sophie woke. There was something that had woken her and it hadn’t been the dog, who slept outside of her door. A pained noise was carried over to her. Sliding out of bed, Sophie threw on her dressing gown. Walking over the corridor with caution not to wake the other she followed the noise. It came from downstairs, out of Sidneys office. She pushed open the door gently, only to find the man sprawled over the table, a bottle of whiskey by his side.

   “Sidney.” She gently shook him. “Sidney.” No response. She shook harder, shouting. “Sidney.” The man woke with a start, shooting up like a rocket. Sophie jerked away and inhaled.

   “You should go to bed. And stop drinking.” She pointed at the bottle.

   “I know, I know.”

   “Then why don’t you do something about it?”

   “It’s hard to explain.”

   “You fought. That’s a reason and yet no reason to drink.”

   “You have seen war. I need to forget.”

   “The only thing you’ll forget is your name and that’s no good.” Sidney shot her a look. “And now go to bed.” The man rose and she suddenly became frightened. But he merely walked past her out of the room and up the stairs into his bed.

 

Sophie woke this morning early. Mrs Maguire was in the kitchen.

   “Breakfast in half an hour.”

 “Well then. I’ll go outside for a bit.” The older woman didn’t reply and Sophie left. The air was still a bit cool, but she found it relaxing. Walking into the graveyard, she hummed to herself and watched the birds fly over her head. When she heard the steady sound of a scythe, Sophie followed it. She met Sidney, only wearing an undershirt, cutting the grass over a grave. He panted and sweated. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Sophie hid behind the church wall by her side. How could a vicar be so attractive? Instead of walking back to the house, she faced Sidney.

   “Morning, grim reaper.” She said. Sidney looked up and laughed.

   “Good Morning.” Still laughing, he leaned on the scythe. “Why grim reaper?”

   “Well, on a graveyard with a scythe…who wouldn’t instantly think of the grim reaper?” Sophie laughed.

   “I should go inside and wash myself a bit.” The vicar smiled, leaned the scythe against the wall and walked past her. When she thought, he was out of earshot, she whispered:

   “God bless.”

   “Who?” Said a voice by her ear [C5] and she turned around, facing Sidney. She blushed furiously, but the vicar only walked away.

 [C1]asdfghjklörtzujkrfzhjedhjkgfczhjkdfujkdfhjkdfiktlkedhfk

 [C2]Das passt so perfekt zu Mrs M. xD

 [C3]:‘((((

 [C4]Sehr nettes Trikolon xD Darf ich den Text mal auf Stilmittel untersuchen? *lach*

 [C5]OMG ICH LIEBE DAAAAAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character introduced: Fiona, which is technically me :P

She stood some feet away, when the newly weds left the church with all their friends and family. There had been something odd about Sidney when he entered the small church. Sophie, somewhat worried about the vicar, walked in, the air heavy with the musk of flowers. The vicar, tall and broad stood by the altar.

   “Sidney, are you fine?” The nurse asked, noticing the changed expression on the vicars face compared to this morning.

   “Hm?” He looked up, his eyes darker than before. “Uh, yes. Just lost in thought.” He became busy and walked past her.

   “Sidney.” The vicar turned at the tone of her voice. “About last night…I’m sorry for my tone, but you will be wasting away, if you continue like that.” His mouth tensed, his entire face closed up. “I didn’t mean to offend you, but…”

   “I think it’s a duty of a nurse to worry and fuzz about someone.” It sounded not one bit like an insult, rather an assumption. Sophie smiled.

   “I think so, yes.” Sidney laughed.

   “We’ll try to control it, won’t we?” The vicar smiled and his face lost its coldness. The tiny magic moment was destroyed by Mrs Maguire, who entered the church.

   “Someone for Miss Brown.” Her face was a fantastic, nearly artistically frown. It seemed inked on her face for the rest of her life and she seemed even to be proud of it. Sophie furrowed her brows as she walked out of the church, Sidney a few steps behind, still wearing his robes. Outside, there was a deep lilac car. Sophie would have recognized that thing all over the world.

   “Fiona!” She shouted and saw the blonde woman walk around the church.

   “Sweety.” Tall, louder and bossier Fiona was one year younger than Sophie and had still managed to look older. At least for those, who didn’t know her real age. When she hugged Fiona, Sophie smelled the light perfume on her, not feminine and not masculine, something in between.

   “Long time no see.” Fiona sat and shook her chaotic blonde hair.

   “Yes, I didn’t think any of you would come.”

   “Duh, Melina is busy with something and I could tear Sarah away from her fiancé. So it’s just me, you and the wilderness of Grantchester.” Laughing, Sophie led her old friend to her new ones.

   “This is Mrs Maguire, our landlady, Leonard Finch, the curate and Sidney Chambers, the vicar.”

   “Fiona Turner.” She shook their hands and smiled. Like Sophie, Fiona had neither a fiancé nor a beau.

   “We know each other now…how long?” Sophie said and Fiona laughed.

   “Far too long.”

   “Where do you come from?” Sidney asked, as Mrs Maguire and Leonard walked back to the house.

   “Scotland.” She said, proud of her inheritance.

   “But you live in London?” Fiona laughed.

   “God forbid, no! Far too noisy and expensive. I have a small flat in Cambridge.” Sidney smiled and nodded.

   “I’ll leave the two of you now. I hope you won’t get lost.” When the women had watched him return to the house, Fiona turned.

   “Sweety, ‘tis a man for you!” Her voice was nearly a squeal.

“He’s a damn vicar…”

   “Shhhh. Can you hear this? It’s the sound of denial…” Fiona giggled. “I have eyes and I have seen the sparks of lust between the two of you.” Sophie rolled her eyes.

   “I’ll give you reasons why…hey listen! Okay, reason one: He’s a damn vicar. Reason two: We just met. Reason three: I don’t think he likes me. Reason four: I am not looking for anyone at the moment, I have enough other stuff to worry about.” Fiona gave her the look. Something she hadn’t done in ages. Fiona sighed and sat down on a bench in the graveyard. She looked up at Sophie with those big eyes.

   “Still, it’s just odd…to think about him like that. He’s so pure and cute.”

   “That’s the exact point. Why do you think, I was with that moron Brian. Because I could spoil him all the way until he was ready to meet the experienced ladies of society. We broke up on equal terms and now we even meet sometimes. I made him who he is now…and I feel so proud.” Sophie sighed.

   “Brian was different.”

   “In what way?”

   “He wanted it, wanted you all the time, even after you broke up.”

   “Do you think I don’t know? He’s after me since a while he even tried to propose to me a few days ago, but I refused.” Sophie had finally sat down beside Fiona and the woman turned to look at her.

   “I’m just too insecure.”

   “I know.” Fiona said gently. “That’s why I am here.” Sophie looked at her and arched her eyebrow.

   “Sure.” She said slowly.

   “O come on! I am your little cupid, you won’t even notice that I am there!”

   “You can’t be subtle!”

   “I can if I want to.”

   “You are a bloody extrovert!” Sophie nearly shouted.

   “Naughty girl, you shouldn’t swear on holy ground.” Fiona’s eyes glinted and she lowered her head. “Go to your vicar and beg him to forgive you your sin.” Her voice was low and husk.

   “Fiona, you need a husband!” Sophie said, only half as shocked as she acted like. Her friend replied with rolling her eyes once more.

   “Sophie, as if a man would be able to handle my temper. It needs a god for this.” Both looked up, when a car stopped near the church, nearly bumping into Fiona’s. Her eyes furrowed and she rose.

   “Do you know that car?”

   “Yes, it’s Brian. Why would he come here?” The door opened and a drunken man stumbled out. He walked past Fiona’s car and saw her.

   “Fiona!” He shouted and came towards her. “I’ve been loo-looking for you. I-I talked to-too your father and he-he said, you should-ould marry meeee!”

   “No Brian, I don’t love you! I’ll never marry you.” Fiona said, her face stern.

   “You devil!” Brian shouted. He charged Fiona, when two strong arms grabbed him from behind and over his shoulder Sidney’s face was visible.

   “No swearing on holy ground. And no attacking women!” The vicar growled loudly. Mrs Maguire jogged over, her skirts lifted.

   “Leonard’s calling the police.” Sophie turned around at Fiona, but the woman seemed to be alright. Somehow Sidney wrestled Brian to the ground and held him there, his pomaded hair ruffled. The muscles were outstanding against his shirt and he panted hard. He looked up and his eyes met Sophie’s and she saw an look on his face, that made her knees go weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'suppose we are not many in this fandom are we? *sigh*  
> I will continue anyway. Even if it's just for me (and this starts to sound like i am talking to a black hole...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie makes Fiona promise something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINALLY the chapter's back from my beta and she complained that Sophie's too flawless. But well, that's the way i experience her - simply flawless.

Fiona looked calmer than Sophie felt. The policeman sighed for the tenth time. He was not as calm as the woman he had talked to until the last few minutes.

   “Well then Miss. We will contact you.” She nodded and the man waved at the others, leaving the vicarage.

   “I need a whiskey.” Fiona said and Sidney rose to get her a glass. Mrs Maguire had already made tea and Leonard had calmed down enough to stop pacing the living room, a habit that annoyed Sophie more than she dared to admit.

   “Here.” Sidney handed Fiona a glass and the woman knocked it back. She sighed and put the glass down. Her lipstick left a red stain.

   “Thanks Mister Chambers, but I have overused your hospitality already. Thank you, Mrs Maguire, for the tea. Sophie, I will call or write to you. And force the other’s to visit you maybe.” With her left hand she brushed gently over Sophie’s hair, something dating back to the days the two had been really close.

   “I will bring you to your car.” Fiona smiled her careless smile.

   “Thank you.” She looked through the room and nodded towards Leonard. “Have a nice day and see you soon.” Gently, Sophie led Fiona outside, both women silent. When they stood at Fiona’s car, Sophie inhaled deeply.

   “I know what you want to say my dear.” Her friend interrupted her preparation. “That I should take more care of myself and not get into trouble, blah blah. I won’t, promise. But on the other hand I want you to deal with your issues sweetheart. They are a bigger problem than my former lovers. Okay?”

   “It’s not fair that you use your special ability against me of all people.” Sophie looked at her old friend and found her smiling.

   “I know, but I don’t play fair.” Fiona grinned now.

   “Promise me, that you continue to write. Please. I miss the letters from you with a new chapter or two if you had a lucky month.” Sophie leaned against the frame of the car as Fiona slid in.

   “Promise.” The nurse saw another carefree smile directed at her.

   “Good. We see each other.” Fiona nodded and closed you. Driving off, Sophie stayed by the garden door until the lilac car was gone completely. Then she returned into the house.

 

 

The weeks passed without her noticing. It was a mild spring and the people of Grantchester soon began to like her. She was called only occasionally when a child was coming home bleeding from playing in the forest or when an old lady was not feeling well. Sophie became more and more a part of the small village as she continued to live in the calm, sometimes nearly boring peace of the countryside.

The only thing bothering her was Sidney’s drinking problem. At home he only drank when she was asleep. But he was also getting drunk with his friend, Inspector Geordie Keating, in the local pub. Mrs Maguire didn’t say a word about it, but her looks and the way she muttered under her breath whenever Sidney came home drunk was enough to notice her disapproval.

Sophie did her best to ignore it, but it was nagging her. But she knew she was fighting a losing battle, if she approached Sidney directly. So she let the time past, waiting for an idea to pop into her mind. She got a letter from Melina and Sahar between nearly ten from Fiona, telling her about everything and nothing. Herself she replied to every letter in a matter of a few days.

She also got to know Leonard better. They talked about books, a hobby both were passionate about. Leonard knew more about the classic novels while Sophie was rather focused on the newer novels, but somehow they seemed to get along even with these differences in taste. A few days after her brother’s birthday, when she had visited him in London, Sophie found herself walking with Sidney and Dickens.

   “How was London?” Sidney asked. He walked steadily and looked about the countryside. Sophie didn’t have a problem with the pace he set.

   “Quite nice. But very loud and confusing, I am happy to be here in Grantchester again.” She smiled when Dickens ran through the newly growing grass by the path.

   “So you have found yourself a home here?” Sidney asked and shot her a look.

   “Pretty much I guess. Though I’ll never get along with Mrs Maguire, but well, I think that’s nearly impossible.” The vicar laughed.

   “Yes, I guess so.” Suddenly a honk cut through the peaceful spring air and both their heads shot around, spotting a car crash on a nearby street. Some cried, sounding pained and Sophie felt the nurse in her kick in. She ran over, Sidney and Dickens on her heels. Stopping a few feet away she felt Sidney’s presence behind her, one of his hands on her left arm, standing on her right side.

   “Oh god.” A woman whispered. There was a man lying on the street, his legs a bloody mess and he wailed in pain. The other victims of the car crash were uninjured and were now standing around.

   “Go to the next village and call help.” Sidney told one of the men and he ran off into the direction of Grantchester. Sophie knelt down and took the man’s hand. He looked at her disorientated.

   “We have to move you.” She explained. “It will hurt, but we try our best to help you.” The man whimpered and closed his eyes.

   “Where do you need me?” Sidney asked, kneeling down by her side. Sophie inhaled deeply.

   “Lift him up. One arm under his shoulders, the other one around his waist. I take his legs.” The vicar did so and the man replied with a whine. Sophie ignored it and took his legs, ignoring the blood staining her dress. When they put the man down a feet away from the wreck, Sophie stayed on her knees, inspecting the wound.

   “Sidney, I need your shirt.”

   “Excuse me?” Sophie rolled her eyes.

   “I am serious, just give it to me.” The vicar sighed and slid out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. “I’ll sew you a new one.” She promise, but Sidney smiled already again. When he handed her the shirt, their fingers brushed. Trying not to blush at the sight of Sidney’s defined muscles, Sophie started to rip the shirt into pieces, bandaging the worst wounds with them.

   “The ambulance is coming.” Someone said and Sophie looked up. Sidney helped her up, letting the paramedics do their job. They only stopped for a short look and a few words.

   “Well done ma’am.” Then they were off.

   “Sophie, are you fine?” Nodding, the nurse still held onto Sidney’s arm.

   “Just a little tired.” Her eyes dropped on her hands, bloody, from her work on the man’s body. You do not faint, she told herself firmly. The police came soon after the paramedics and Sophie told them in a few words, still by Sidney’s side, what they have seen and done. The usual _We will contact you ma’am_ and the policemen focused back on the more important things.

   “Do you wan to go home?” Sidney asked.

   “Would be the best, to wash myself and my clothes.” She sighed at the sight of her dress.

   “Good.” Gently leading her away, Sidney whistled for Dickens and the dog ran to their side. Only when they were back at the vicarage and Ms Maguire had shouted at them for getting involved into trouble, Sophie noticed, that she still had a part from Sidney shirt. When she looked at it in the semi-darkness of her room, lifting it close to her face, her nostrils filled with the amazing scent that was Sidney’s.

Sophie blushed hard and put the piece behind her books, trying not to think too much about it. Eventually after pacing her room in her fresh dress with her still wet hair hanging over her back, she sat down to her type writer and put a new piece of paper into it.

 

Dear Fiona

 

You have written me yesterday, but until now I haven’t had a reason to reply, because actually nothing happened. But today I was walking with Sidney and we came across a car crash. Of course we helped and so I asked Sidney to give me his shirt, for the only reason to bandage someone’s wounds.

He gave it to me and was also not angry that it was ripped and stained. But I have to tell you that I think I am falling for him. Him, a vicar and a drunkard. Okay, the drunkard is worse and we can work against it, but I don’t know anything about him apart from Ms Maguire telling me he is a ‘heartbreaker’.

What is this suppose to mean? Fiona you don’t know in what kind of a trouble I am! If I can’t control this crush…I don’t know…

 

With a worried mind

Your friend

Sophie

 

Inhaling deeply, Sophie looked over the letter, took it, folded it and stuffed it into an envelope. She addressed it to Fiona and went to the post office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
